


what lurks in darkness.

by vnderseelie



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Other, The Seduction of Mairon, secret meetings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:41:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23067154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vnderseelie/pseuds/vnderseelie
Summary: Mairon had always been able to hide his true thoughts and feelings behind a curtain of forced understanding and acceptance. Even though he could feel rising frustration with some of his projects or maybe even anger at being stripped of some decisions, he could be content as long as he was still able to work at the forge he loved with every fibre of his being. And so he isn't exactly thrilled by the idea of anyone being able to see through his carefully arranged walls with a shocking ease. Especially not if his senses are practically screaming at him to save himself by running as fast and far as he can.
Relationships: Angbang - Relationship, Morgoth Bauglir | Melkor & Sauron | Mairon, Morgoth Bauglir | Melkor/Sauron | Mairon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	what lurks in darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> So. This is it. Since I am currently kind of drowning inside this ship again, I wanted to create something myself. Please keep in mind that English is not my native language, but I'll still try to do my best about that. Warnings, additional tags and characters will be updated with the ongoing chapters. And I cannot stress this enough - this work will definitely be canon divergent oh so very much, because I tend to go wild with my imagination.
> 
> If you want to keep up with some aesthetic work I will be uploading simultaniously with each chapter feel free to visit my tumblr.  
> ( link to the first chapter here: https://vnderseelieaesthetics.tumblr.com/post/612029861775704064/chapter-one-nocturnal-skies-nocturnal-lies )

The fresh breeze of the air at night provided anyone who wished for it with a comfortable cold under the silver light of the stars. Most of the Maia under Aulës care were glad for the sudden change in temperature once they were able to leave the forge after a long day of their beloved work, all of them but one who already missed the searing heat, feeling the loss not only on his fair skin, but in a part of his soul as well.

A soft sigh escaped Mairon's lips while he couldn't quite help himself and cast a glance over his lean shoulder back towards the place he devoted his life to. However, it wouldn't be appropriate to return back there, after he had been dismissed by Lord Aulë, since he decided to stay far too late once again. And some part of him knew about the truth in the Vala's soft words, as he had been guided towards the entrance of the forge, a soft yet stern concern beneath the tender grip of his master. Still, he couldn't quite bring himself to feel like he hadn't abandoned one of his projects in its time of need, to feel like there wasn't something for him left to _do_.

In a swift, but careful motion he guided his face towards the nocturnal skies, amber eyes with living fire inside of them trying to find at least some reassurance in the creations of Varda. Yet, they didn't bother with an answer, as it always had been and with a slight shake of his own head the Maia wanted to continue on his way to the place he had come to call home.

It was only a small noise behind his back which had him turning around in an instant, since he knew of no one who would have approached him in silence, trying to contain their presence and coming after him without announcing themselves beforehand. And he just knew that it couldn't be any sort of wondrous animal wandering above the soil Yavanna had once created and he knew that it couldn't be the wind either, an old friend on his late night walks and therefore more than familiar to him by now. Nevertheless, his burning eyes couldn't quite make out another silhouette against the stark darkness of the night and for only a fraction of a moment he could feel his confidence falter for a little bit, until he squared his shoulders once again to call out into the void before him.

» You could at least show yourself, if you are going to continue following me on my way back. « He could only hope that the sharp demanding of his voice would be louder than the fluttering beat of his own traitorous heart while he waited for something, anything to happen.

For a few, breathtakingly slow seconds nothing happened and Mairon started to wonder if he had truly imagined the small noise which led him to believe that someone, or something for that matter, had been following him. But soon after something reached his pointed ears, at first nothing more like a whisper against the wind until he recognized the sound as laughter.

**» No. «**

A deep frown marred the beautiful face of the forge spirit, the one for which he had been praised for more than once, although he still couldn't quite see the appeal in comparison to his craftsmanship. He had not quite anticipated that answer and felt himself at a loss for words, violently blinking against the darkness and trying to discern the origin of the gravely voice which seemed to be coated in nightly velvet at the same time. It was a voice that made a slight shiver run down Mairon's spine all the way to his lower back and he had to cross his arms in a defensive way in front of his torso to keep himself from reacting more visibly.

» Well. Since you don't deem it proper to speak in a direct matter to me, I don't feel obligated to continue this conversation. _If you'll excuse me._ « A small huff of a breath pointed out his feeling of slight irritation and annoyance at the unknown intruder, however, he had the gnawing hunch that this wasn't someone he was supposed to be talking to and the desire to run as fast and as far as his legs would be able to carry him grew stronger with every second he continued to stay still.

**» Why not return to that place, if your mind keeps taking a path which leads it back? «**

It was a question that made the forge spirit stop dead in his motion of turning and he didn't know how to answer it, only able to clench his hands into tight fists and release the tension slowly after for a few times, stretching the silence in the search for words. He didn't own some unseen stranger an answer and he certainly shouldn't toy with the idea of staying and laying some of his frustration bare, yet there was so much longing in the release of a breath he didn't know that he had held until then.

» Lord Aulë voiced his concern that I had been overworking myself and suggested that I take a rest from my work at the forge now. « It hadn't exactly been a suggestion, but he hesitated to call it by any other name in front of another subject, only slightly shaking his head before continuing. » His advice had been sound. I can continue on the next day. «

**» But you don't want to. «**

The absolute certainty in the soft, melodic voice actually resulted in Mairon flinching back for a step. It shouldn't be possible someone seeing through him with such an ease, it couldn't be possible. And it was nervousness which made his heartbeat stutter against his throat while he tried to find the will to bring forth another answer.

» I-It doesn't matter. I can continue tomorrow, as it has been my advice. « Each syllable brought forth a bit more of his suddenly lost confidence, until it wasn't only that, but a tiny fragment of anger as well bleeding through his tone. » I have to get some rest now. « He didn't bother with any formalities by now, only wanting to turn around and finally giving in to the instinct of running away which was practically screaming at him.

**» Such devotion. It certainly is … admirable. «**

A small gasp escaped his lips at the almost fascinated note hidden in that strange voice and he shifted around once more to form a protest with words which were already sitting at the edge of his tongue. However, he could practically feel the loss of another presence now, only void where something had been before and he furrowed his brows in utter confusion over the exchange he'd had. He wasn't quite comfortable with the outcome of the conversation and a small, worried part inside of him couldn't help but wonder if he would be talking to that unknown identity again.

His steps were a little unsure at first, but soon growing in strength, as he continued his way back to his quarters and he couldn't help but lean heavily against the wooden frame, once he had closed the door behind himself. And it wasn't until he had changed into less formal clothing, it wasn't until his bright eyes found the stark white of the ceiling above him that he realized that not even once had he considered calling for help throughout his encounter, even though his senses had told him otherwise.


End file.
